


Burrow

by MR01



Series: Mend [19]
Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, Justice League - All Media Types, Smallville, Supergirl (TV 2015), Titans (TV 2018)
Genre: Families of Choice, Gen, M/M, No one should be alone on their birthday or a holiday, Protective Kon-El | Conner Kent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:00:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27486940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MR01/pseuds/MR01
Summary: Lex Luthor is accustomed to being alone.
Relationships: Clark Kent & Kon-El | Conner Kent & Lex Luthor, Clark Kent/Lex Luthor, Lex Luthor/Bruce Wayne
Series: Mend [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1424005
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

* * *

"Happy Holidays to all. Do not forget to be here at 9PM sharp for the Christmas Bash. I look forward to seeing you all." Lex gives an award winning smile to the camera.

The live stream ending leaving him a brief reprieve from the spotlight to sit down.

Mercy exiting the office along with the camera crew. Letting him have a moment to relax. He's been a busy bee after all.

He had been ambushed by paparazzi earlier since they got wind of LexCorp's new security tech line-drop thanks to Lena spilling the beans.

Sagging a little into his chair he shuts his eyes. He feels ready to go home and change. Maybe get a cup of hot chocolate while he's there.

His body tenses a little when his phone rings. 

"Wayne..to what do I owe the pleasure?hmm..."

He doesn't know what even compelled him to pick up the phone but here is.

Already beyond, long passed the point of regretting his actions and nothing has been said yet.

Lex bristles slightly as he stares at the camera. The video quality really good actually because Bruce looks like a vision into the divine. 

"You're coming over for dinner tomorrow 8PM sharp. Alfred said no one should be alone on Christmas and you came to mind. Just so you know, I'm a little sorry but your my person." 

Lex stares at his phone. Forgetting for a moment that Bruce is still looking at him.

He looks like a God in that grey shirt and dark Armani suit but Lex finds himself waving off the notion of attraction when said billionaire winks at him when he catches him staring.

He leans against his chair a little further. Breathing out slowly.

His eyes narrowing slightly but he finds the terms acceptable. It's been years since he's spoken to Alfred.

"I'm assuming I won't even get a choice to decline here. Well, I might be late. I'm a little busy with work this time of year. And the Christmas party is tonight. It'll hold me back."

Lex moves to stand. Grabbing his jacket when he gets a notification that he's got back to back meetings starting in two minutes. 

There's no time like the present to be miserable.

He had been so caught up in thinking about the key points in his latest project that he forgot Bruce was just watching him.

"Right thanks for the update. I've broadcasted the news to Wayne Industries as a whole."

"That this year we're all headed to your court. Oh before I forget, Kent and Lane are my plus one. They're a package deal."


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

Lex hangs up the phone. Standing up after a minute after coming to terms with what the hell just happened. 

Bruce had invited him to dinner. At Alfred's behest sure probably because the last time he had been in Gotham, on official business.

The Bat had thrown three criminals at his brand new car.

Effectively cracking more than one window and causing a few dents only for the man to then sneak back into the shadows.

He picks up his phone again. This time dialing Mercy on the device while also broadcasting the joyous news via the speakers to the world.

"Bruce Wayne will grace us with his presence tonight and realistically so will 97% of his company and some members of the press. Do with this information what you will."

Hanging up again he leans against his chair. He's got three seconds to hang out when he only wants to take a nap.

Damn Bruce with his stupid requests and great now he's gotta have Mercy buy all the Bat kids gifts. 

How old is Richard now anyway? A full fledged adult surly. He'll have his team look into them.

He's glad he already, personally picked out Conner's gift. Now he only wants to know if his son will show up too.

* * *

"Lex was okay with that?" Clark looks at Lois then Bruce.

Picturing the handsome billionaire's face as he got the news that he of all people had self invited himself to this exclusive holiday bash.

"Yes" Bruce doesn't elaborate further. He just orders a cup of coffee. 

"What will you be wearing, Smallville? Because I've got a navy blue new dress that's honestly like a religious experience." Lois bites into her french toast.

An eye on her food and the other on the clock. She promised Jimmy she'd use his skills with the camera tonight to get some dirt on the party's benefactors.

And with one of them sitting directly in front of her she thinks she's got an ace.

"Something new looking but worn I guess. I'm a creature of habit, Lex knows that."

Clark stares at his half eaten burger then looks out the window.

Knowing that tonight, just this once he'd like a complete night off from Superheroing. The he thinks that he should call Kara.

Ask her to patrol while he enjoys his night. Tell her that he'll owe her one and that worst case scenario some day, Rao will repay her.

"Not that I don't trust your fashion judgment but we're in a season of giving. Therefore, both of you have an appointment with an old friend of mine."

"He'll have you outfitted and ready to mingle before the party even begins. Best of luck."

Bruce doesn't wait for either of them to respond. He just stands up and they can see a white Porsche park up by the curbside.

"I'll see you at the party. And the food's already been paid for. Enjoy."

Bruce flashes a brief smile that doesn't quite reach his eyes but it's gone just as quickly as it came.


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

"Stay home. Enjoy your days off Mercy. A few days alone won't kill me." Lex sets his phone on the bed.

Turning towards the mirror to fix his tie. He is going to be fashionably late in ten but he doesn't care.

No one will miss him too much anyway. Lena, Sam and Eve are on it.

His sister and her wife hogging up the spotlight with their love while ever lovely Eve is building him up higher than Zues in Greece.

The sound of something frying hits him like homesickness for the Kent farm.

The only one, real place that ever was-felt perfect. Home to him. Somewhere he can never be again.

No matter how much he longs for it in the dead if night when he can't get his brain to just stop.

Anyway it's probably Mercy getting ready to fix her family a plate of potato samosas with vegetable pakora and chicken on the side.

He's been to her house more than once one a Tuesday. He knows her routine.

Getting back to the conversation he mentally chides himself for his momentary lapse in civility.

"They didn't in boarding school, they didn't at my father's Castle in Smallville. I don't see why they would now."

He approached his bed now. Hopefully Connor is done with his whole superheroing by now.

They are on a tight schedule. Lex finally looks presentable.

His million dollar watch and suit both impeccable in the reflection, from this angle.

"It's a real shame you can't make it to the party. I'll have someone deliver cake, gifts and food for the kids." Lex hangs up. Going to his bedside table for his coat.

By the time that he exits his room he is met with not only his son but also the Titan's squad.

All looking straight out of a photoshoot session with a magazine of Vogue's caliber.


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

"I take it you all are interested in the open bar or could it be the white elephant gift exchange?" 

Lex doesn't wait for anyone to stand up and suggest that the get going. He simply continues talking. Mildly amused.

Happy for Connor. These are good kids, a little misguided and certainly rough around the edges but he knows they are true friends.

Right now, for Kon. They serve a purpose. 

If only his own childhood hadn't been so lonely.

He buries that intrusive thought faster than Kent can rescue Lois from an ongoing kidnapping.

"Maybe the raffle for three 'hot' new sport cars. All proceeds from the cost thrice matched and going to various charities. I wonder."

When no one answers and it looks like everyone is waiting to see who will crack first.

Lex takes mercy. But he always brings a little salt regardless of the situation. He is a Luthor after all.

He is about to resume his monologue when he has the misfortune to see the one person who he was fully expecting to avoid this even.

Had foolishly thought he could be civil around.

_Clark_

The handsome country boy is dressed in his Superman get up because of course even when he's enjoying himself or in the process of getting started he is still patrolling for dangers.

And still he thinks Bruce is all work. 

Lex rolls his eyes. Disdain coloring his features. The room feeling like it dropped a few degrees when no it really didn't.

Kal is just floating around outside his windows. So many stories off the ground.

Lex wants to physically fight him. He knows he won't.

Not tonight. It's Christmas. He wants to get this party over with and shut everything, everyone out afterwards.

It's a long held-honored tradition.

Clark doesn't dare move or ask to come in. He's just out in the night. Snow falling off of his hair, some covering his cape.

He looks so freaking handsome. Lex honestly hates him a little more.

Fully aware that Clark can hear him he turns to the teens and young adults. Clasping Kon-El's shoulder.

"You know Kon, son. I once had friends or something akin to it to be more specific."

He sees a look of something, too many emotions to catalog or care about zoom by in the plaid loving alien's eyes.

Kal mouthing the words. His stance in the air rigid now. Kon physically speaking them out loud.

"Oh here we go again."

He hates this. His parents either really cannot go a day without arguing or actively choose not to.

Either way it is annoying. Right now currently also embarrassing.

Clark looks insulted. Disapproval clear as rain rolling from him like steam.

"Yes-yes because you ruined everything with your family secrets and lies. The open deception."

Lex stares down the Kryptonian. The Titans torn between wanting to disperse yet enjoying the show.


	5. Chapter 5

* * *

Lex arrives to his party alone. Instead of a limo or a new fancy sports car he couldn't really care about he picks a motorcycle from his garage.

His son chose to go with his little friends, saying that they had somewhere else to be first and Clark either had to save the night or to pick up Lois.

Maybe he just took the chance to bail once he saw an opening. It's not unlike him even after all these years.

Knowing that if the wonder duo is here that James Olsen won't linger far behind or Kara.

Lex wonders if he'll see his sister here then again last time he spoke with her she was getting a head start on Christmas break in Cebu with Samantha and his niece Ruby.

* * *

At the party he sees the place in full swing. Co-workers drinking and mingling as if they were amongst family members.

Even though most people here barely know each other or more other than the fact that their bosses are rivals most of the time.

Good frenemies on and off camera.

People here looking overjoyed. He kind of hates them. Envy and longing forcing him to watch on until Bruce is effortlessly wrapping an arm around his shoulders.

Beaming like an angel bathed in light.

Ah, he sees several cameras.

"Luthor, how you doing? You're looking a little sour this wonderful night."

Bruce waits for the press to give them some breathing room before handing Lex a glass of champagne.

Acknowledging a few of his fellow Gothamites and even a few of Lex's own staff members.

"Hmh. You?"

"Well. Most of my children are running around your building doing lord knows what or with who and I'm working on my second glass of cognac."

Bruce removes his arm. Stepping away a little to add some small distance.

"I think I'm still having a better night."


	6. Chapter 6

* * *

"That is more that one extra zero, Selina." Bruce tuts disapprovingly as he makes his way across from her.

He could have just left it alone but he does not. Having already made his way to her.

She looks beautiful even though her misdeeds are at times a little off putting.

Both now looking at the draw board containing different amounts of money from different donors.

All assigned to separate charities. No amount too small or apparently too grand with Selina in the picture.

"Oh please Bruce, the man can afford it." She sets the small tablet down on the glass table.

So much for the security in this desolate room. Fine art covering the walls.

Jewels elegantly awaiting behind see-through, high-tech reinforced cages.

All posing a different challenge. Waiting for her to step up.

This keypad on the other hand was completely unattended.

A trap. Yeah very likely.

The keypad was just begging to be trifled with though. What did Lex think?

That she would follow the honor system.

Perhaps not.

"He will do or say anything to get out of this party a little quicker." 

"If he finds out you messed with this it will just help give him an excuse to go." Bruce offers her a gift instead.

She looks at it, surprise then delight evident in her face.

Distrust is always just under the surface but she kisses him anyway. Getting a little bit of color on his chin.

Next time she'll be sure to get some on his neck. She knows they would both appreciate her attention.

Bruce for his part looks like he is not really wanting to be around when she opens it. For a man without much fear.

Moments like this have always been a bit unnatural to him. He doesn't want to make this a habit.

"I'd like to keep him here. I know what it's like to be alone." His voice is a little low.

His honesty refreshing to hear. She can help him out. Call it her Christmas gift in return.

"Really? Consider it done then. I can be quite persuasive."

"Also I saw your youngest bat running with a katana. Enjoy your evening." She gives his arm a squeeze.

And he knows that he's going to go check it out. Maybe call Alfred or enlist Lucius' assistance if what he finds is purely horseplay.

Calling after her as he watches her walk away. Thinking that she is quite the sight to behold.

"I'll cover what you added on. Merry Christmas, Ms. Kyle."


End file.
